


Not so Wicked

by LeeKnow_YouKnow



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeKnow_YouKnow/pseuds/LeeKnow_YouKnow
Summary: Exo has prided themselves for taking care of their city for years. They were the strongest, most powerful people in the world. At least, they thought so. When a new organization comes out of the dark, they begin to question if everything they knew was the truth. Especially since this group called NCT were supposedly their nemesis, but they're just kids.Junmyeon meets Taeyong, and their worlds are flipped.orEXO want to take care of their home, NCT just want to be normal kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on ao3 so I'm kind of nervous. I don't have a beta reader, so hopefully my grammar is okay. I kind of only posted it on here so my friend can read it, but maybe if enough people like I'll continue it. 
> 
> I'm not serious about this one, so there's no schedule for updates. I'll just update it whenever I finish another chapter. If I get more serious about it, I might make a schedule. who knows. 
> 
> Also, NCT are kids, the oldest is probably going to be seventeen. I'm also going to apologize before hand if any idol is ooc, I'm trying my best, there's a lot of them to write for and their ages are different. If you're not happy with how I wrote your bias, let me know and I'll try something different.

It was late in the night, the crescent moon was high in the sky. A group of adult men stood in the soft breeze and watched out over the buildings in their city. It'd been a peaceful night, the alarms that occasionally announced trouble hadn't gone off once. They were able to sit, enjoy the weather, and think. They thought of the last time they were able to enjoy a night like this. It had been a long time ago, they were children, when they weren't haunted by the darkness that lived in their home. 

Four men on the building, two sitting with linked arms, and the other two standing. One with crossed arms, watching the streets with a furrowed brow. The other was moving around, energy high and activities low. 

"It's weird, is all I'm saying." The crossed arms had said, a pout in suspicion formed on his lips. 

"I like it, gives us a break." The smaller one sitting had said, his hair the color of coral leaned itself on the taller shoulder next to him. The taller had smiled, intertwining the fingers of the hand he held. 

"You just like the chance to snuggle up to your man." The energetic one said, looking up at build board nearby. wondering how difficult it would be to climb. 

"You're not wrong." The smallest one said with a sigh, looking up at said lover. The tallest looked down at his beloved, raising his only free hand to brush stray hairs out of his lovers face. 

"But it's weird." The furrowed brows had said again, "when's the last time it's been this quiet?"

"when's the last time you've been on patrol?" The energetic said before he could stop himself, he turned his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Hyung."

His hyung dismissed the rude comment with a shake of his head, the other three shared a worried glance, before the smallest spoke up again. 

"Junmyeon?" The soft voice of concern brought the said boys eyes to meet those of the others. "Should we go back?"

Junmyeon shook his head, but lowered himself to sit like the other two. "No, we should at least wait until our shift is over." he answered, turning his head to glance at the last one standing. "Jongdae, why don't you do another perimeter check? since you have all that energy." Jongdae, as he was called, perked up at the order. Immediately running to edge of the roof and jumping off. The leader waited until the other had disappeared completely before turning his attention to the remaining two. 

"There's something, isn't there." The taller spoke first, sensing the change in their leader from the moment his lover spoke. The leader answered their question with a press of his lips. "What is it? why did you send Chen away?"

Hearing the urgency in his lovers voice, the smaller one straightened up, and turned his complete focus on their leader. 

"He has too much energy. that's all."

The smaller of the three frowned, but held his tongue. The taller didn't hesitate to speak his mind, "you saw something. what was it?"

There was a heavy air as silence hung around them. The leader watched the ground below him as the other two waited patiently. He sighed softly before coming to the conclusion that he must share. 

"There's a light at that house."

"what house?" The taller had asked in confusion, the smaller elbowed him gently. "oh, that house. I thought you guys got the rest of them last time when you- oh, right, sorry."

Junmyeon shook his head and signed softly, "no, you're right. We did get the rest of them, so why the light is on tonight, is beyond me."

"Do you think we should check it out?" The smaller had asked, pulling out of the hold his lover had on him. 

"I'll go with Chanyeol, baekhyun, stay here and wait for jongdae." 

The taller grinned and got to his feet, the smaller had huffed and crossed his arms. "why do I always get stuck with babysitting."

Chanyeol, as the taller was called, stretched his arms in front of him as the leader rose to his feet. Baekhyun leaned back on his hands in defeat, pouting in unfairness as another adventure slipped from his hands. 

Junmyeon had leapt off the ledge, falling the amount of feet it took to the ground. He stuck the landing with grace, rolling forward as he hit the ground, pushing back to his feet. He waited only a second for the fumbling giant to follow, his footsteps rushed yet quiet. They walked quickly to the building junmyeon knew too well. It'd been weeks since he finally got out of there, the first night of patrol and its' just his luck someone was back. 

The little sounds the duo made as they moved ceased, it was silent as if neither were there. As they moved closer to the only entrance, they blended further into the shadows. Footsteps not their own were heard, mutters so quiet no words were made out, sounds of things being moved, turned over, looked through, echoed in the once crowded room. The building was big, but only one room was lit. The door was open, but only a smidge, as if the person who went in was hoping for an easy exit. In case a hasty retreat was needed. 

Junmyeon pressed his palm to the door, moving it ever so slightly, so slowly, so quietly, it's movements wouldn't have been noticed. Chanyeol moved forward slowly, hesitantly, leaning down to hide more of himself. He could only see a figure, it was small, and there was an even smaller figure following it around. The two moved forward, with practiced stealth, both professionals in their chosen careers. 

They've spent years perfecting their craft, many hours spent on training. Minutes wasted on things they never thought they'd needed until they were thrust into a life of justice. They were experts in this field, they knew every little detail that could make their plans go haywire. They could calculate anything to fix a mission, taking a split second to readjust anything. 

So it was no surprise they were dumbfounded when this mysterious figure could somehow sense their presence. The small figure in front of them turned around so fast, the two vigilantes could have sworn they saw a blur. They froze, not only in surprise of being noticed so soon, but also in shock of what they saw. 

Junmyeon went in thinking he'd have to face what he'd spent months tearing apart. He was afraid he'd see those monsters from his dreams again. He steeled himself from the trauma he faced to rise again, the images left in his mind to torture him for days. He went in expecting to leave shaking. 

He hadn't expected to see children. 

The one who noticed him was small, almost as small as their smallest member, if not smaller. It was a boy, with shaggy, rough cut, black hair, that would naturally hang in his eyes and cover his ears. The first thing Junmyeon thought was how tiny this boy was. He looked thirteen, fourteen at most. Cheeks sunken in, dark circles under his eyes, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. The leader had wonder how this boy was even standing, he looked like he was about to drop any minute. What surprised him more, is that the boy wasn't alone. 

Two more, little boys, it seemed were with him. The smallest of them in the arms of the eldest, he looked like a baby. He probably was! With brown hair, a blue, oversized coat, and rough, worn out green sneakers. The other boy was a little bit bigger, able to walk around and follow the other two. The other one had blonde hair (dyed?), wide brown eyes, a green shirt, brown shorts, and one shoe. one shoe. 

The eldest of the tree backed up when his eyes landed on Chanyeol and Junmyeon. His hand reached out to push the other boy behind him, his other hand holding tightly on the child in his arms. Both of the other boys acted with the older, the one in his arms held tighter to his protector. The other moved quickly behind his elder, holding onto the worn out pant leg with little chubby hands. Once the child was behind him, he used both hands to support the baby in his arms. 

Junmyeon didn't move. what was he supposed to do? He raised his hands up, ignored the flinch he got from the children, and shared a confused glance with his partner. 

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Junmyeon said, taking a hesitant step forward. It was the wrong move, as the child held tighter on the one in his arms and the one behind his legs hid further into the legs of his elder. 

"Get away!" The kid shouted. Junmyeon winced, the voice was hoarse, broken, sounded as if it had been screaming for hours. He looked beside him to see that Chanyeol had also risen his hands up in mock surrender. They came in peace, how could they show that to these boys?

"Sorry, sorry, that's my bad. I won't move, okay?" Junmyeon had supplied, he hadn't missed the way the boy swayed. It looked like the boy couldn't hardly keep himself up, yet here he was with another boy in his arms."My names Suho, i'm not gonna do anything, can you tell me your name?" 

Chanyeol glanced at him, and junmyeon knew it might have been a mistake to give this kid his cover name rather than his actual. It might betray the kids trust later, but right now, Junmyeon wasn't sure if he could trust these three with his real identity. They waited in silence, the boy didn't say anything, only watched them with a hardened glare. The eldest in the room noticed the young boy struggle. It was barely there, the lethargic blinks, the sweat rolling down to his chin, the fight to stay standing. 

"I'm Chanyeol, now you guys know our names. can we know yours?" Junmyeon silently thanked his partner for his timing, he was getting to focused on the boy, he hadn't realized he was staring so intently. 

The boy looked between them wary, eyes flicking back and forth. Junmyeon wondered if the boy did this because he was afraid they were going to attack. Junmyeon made sure not move, to show in any way, they came in peace. 

"T-Taeyong." The boy finally spoke, he graced then with his name, but his guard hadn't dropped. Neither of the elder two moved. 

"Nice to meet you taeyong. What are you doing here? it isn't safe." Chanyeol continued, junmyeon never felt more proud. 

"We-" Taeyong hesitated, looked down at the boys in his care before flicking his eyes back on the men. "We needed food." 

junmyeon nodded hesitantly moving a step forward, the boys didn't react, he counted that as a win. "There's not a lot here" he started, the boy scoffed. He concluded the boys searched everywhere. "I can get you some, we can get you some. As well as somewhere to sleep for the night, what do you say?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head. It was the wrong thing to do, because then taeyong was swaying heavily to one side. He caught himself, his eyes screwed shut, the younger two boys made a sound of concern. Taeyong reassured them quietly, opening his eyes, and focusing once again, on the adults. 

"Right, you have no reason to trust us." Junmyeon continued. Desperate to connect with these kids, get them safe, get taeyong treatment. The boy looked like he wouldn't last another minute before he'd faint. "But you don't look very good, and it wouldn't be a very good idea to faint here and leave those two on their own. now would it?" He asked, and at the mention of the younger two, taeyong tensed. 

"Don't touch them." He growled, and junmyeon felt like crying out in frustration. 

"Of course not, we would never dare." Chanyeol supplied, slowly lowering his hands. Taeyong's eyes snapped to him, and they watched as he tensed further up in fear. "hey, it's okay. I'm just gonna call my friend, okay? he's probably wondering where we are."

Taeyong kept his eyes on chanyeol, and junmyeon slowly took another step. The child hidden behind the other boys legs, watched the leader with an intense gaze. Junmyeon offered a smile. 

"Don't." Taeyong said, his eyes still on chanyeol, the other boy was confused. Taeyong looked at the phone, then back at the man, before continuing. "don't call the police." 

Chanyeol shook his head, before showing the phone to the boy. "Not the police, see? His name is baekhyun, do you want me to put it on speaker?"

Taeyong watched the giant, eyes flickering between the phone and his face. Chanyeol went ahead and out it on speaker. 

"Hey babe!" The voice from the phone shouted with joy, curiosity, and a little concern. "Where are you guys? it's been awhile, jongdae's back."

"Hey baekhyun, do you think you can stop by the gas station and get a couple of snacks?"

"You're already hungry?"

"it's not for me, but yeah, can you hurry?"

A huff of curiosity was heard, and junmyeon watched taeyong. The boy watched with curious, worried, and scared eyes. He watched as the boy tried to hide it, mask it was a glare. The male on the other side of the phone announced it was gonna be a minute. But he was already on his way. 

"He's going to bring you something to eat, okay?" Chanyeol said. relaxing his stance, and hoping it would help the boys to relax as well. Junmyeon followed suit, his eyes staying on taeyong. 

"What's their names?" Junmyeon asked, and taeyong's eyes snapped to his. He looked confused for a moment before looking down at the boys in his care. 

"Jisung." He said, looking at the boy who still had his faced hidden in the elders neck. He looked at the boy behind his calves, and spoke again. "Chenle." he finished, before meeting junmyeon's eyes. "please don't hurt them."

"I promise, nothing is going to happen to them." Junmyeom said, and watched with slight ease as taeyong relaxed a sliver. It was small, but it was something. 

The sound of a jingle, followed by footsteps, announced the arrival of baekhyun. Taeyong tensed up again, the other two followed shortly after. Junmyeon turned to meet baekhyun, when the shorter entered, freezing when he saw the situation. Junmyeon moved forward, taking the bag from Baekhyun, and turning back at taeyong. 

"Can I come to you?' He asked, and taeyong pulled his eyes from baekhyun to the one who spoke. It took a moment, but the boy nodded, and junmyeon slowly made his way to the three. stopping every time the boys tensed, and waited until it went away. Eventually he stood close enough to hand them the bag. Ignoring the feeling of disrespect when the bag of snacks was snatched away. The elder boy looked in it, glanced at baekhyun before slowly lowering himself to the ground. He loosened his grip on the child in his arms, and jisung looked betrayed by the lack of support. 

Chenle came out of his hiding when taeyong pulled out one of the snacks. The elder boy inspected it for a few before unwrapping it, sniffing it, and handing it to the younger boy. He did the same with another, but tore of pieces for jisung. None of them ate very much, it didn't seem taeyong ate any, and junmyeon wondered why. 

Another set of footsteps were heard, and taeyong snapped his head up. his gaze looked at junmyeon, then at chanyeol, expecting an explanation. Junmyeon turned, watching as someone even he didn't know, entered. 

Taeyong seemed to know him, for the boy stood up. Pushed the other two behind him, and growled, an actual, for the love of God, growl. Junmyeon examined the man that just entered, followed by two more. The leader turned his eyes back to taeyong, meeting the others gaze for a split second. only a second, and he could still see the betrayal written in his eyes. Junmyeon didn't bring these men here, but to this boy, he might as well have. No men here could these children trust, and for some, unreasonable motherly instinct, he wanted to change that. 

"Stay away." Taeyong said, and junmyeon moved to place himself between the children and these strangers. 

"Now now, child, don't make this Harder than it needs to me. return the children, come back yourself, and we'll go easy with your punishment." The man spoke, and junmyeon knew instantly, this wasn't right. The men moved forward, and junmyeon felt, rather than heard, taeyong growl again. 

"I said stay away!" Taeyong shouted, junmyeon watched as both chanyeol and baekhyun moved to place themselves in the way of these men. 

The man sighed, flicked his fingers, and the men pulled out something Junmyeon had never seen before. It looked like a gun, but it was way more advanced than any gun he'd ever seen. The guns were aimed at the teammates of Junmyeon, and the leader wasn't okay with that. These members of his group weren't push overs, but the unknown abilities of these guns threw them off. 

Taeyong knew what they were. He knew what they were, and he was terrified. He shouted, junmyeon thought that might have been the boy, but he wasn't sure. Because the next thing he knew, he was feeling emotions he hadn't felt in awhile. Bitter regret, rage, crushing, overwhelming sadness, then peace. Peace so strong, it transported the male to a time before he discovered his true parents. before he was forced to lead a life of crime, before he was tarnished and ruined. Before he was saved, welcomed, taken care off. Before he knew how to feel, before he could think. 

He almost wished he could keep that feeling, but it washed away almost as quickly as it came. It left him with a sense of emptiness, dread- powerful-depressing- dread. His vision returned, his senses came back, reality came crashing through once again. He stood wondering what just happened, and it took him a moment to realize. The men none of them trusted were on the ground, he didn't think they were breathing. 

He immediately searched for the eyes of his companions. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol met his gaze, confusion evident, but otherwise unharmed. They searched each other for injuries, answers, or anything else they needed. A thud behind Junmyeon reminded them all, they weren't alone. 

As the leader turned around, a child started to cry. Junmyeon moved as soon as his eyes landed on the three young boys. Taeyong had finally collapsed, jisung was the one crying, chenle stood still. Unsure of what he should be doing, why was his hyung lying on the ground? why was his dongsaeng crying? Junmyeon thought that might be what was going through the young boys head. 

"Chanyeol, baekhyun, grab the other two." Junmyeon ordered, sliding his arms under taeyong's legs and shoulders. lifting the young boy easier than he hoped. Taeyong had sweat rolling down his forehead in waves, his hair completely stuck to his skin. His chest moved quickly with his breathes, a sound in his throat that worried junmyeon. "He's burning up." He established, saying aloud more for himself than the others. He turned around to see Jisung was picked up by Chanyeol, and chenle was in the arms of Baekhyun. 

"Are we going to Lay's then?" Baekhyun asked, they moved to the doors, stepping easily over the bodies that lay there. were they really dead?

"Xiumin's is closer. where's jongdae?" Junmyeon questioned, exiting the building, it didn't take long for the boy in question to appear out of nowhere. Jongdae was confused, seeing the children, two of which were now both crying. One unconscious, and in the arms of their leader. 

"What-"

"Chen, great, call Lay. tell him to meet us at Xiumin's." Junmyeon ordered, the other two moving before he had to open his mouth. Jongdae nodded, knowing better to question his leader. pulling out his phone he quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. Watching as the other three nearly vaporized into thin air. Making their way quickly to the eldest member of their group. 

Jongdae wondered if this is really what EXO was for.


	2. Another Door Opened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin is tired. Johnny is worried. Doyoung is irritated.

To be strong always meant you could never show any sign of weakness. Crying wasn’t allowed, once you start something you can’t stop, you can’t say no, breaks are short or never, never kneel in front of the enemy. Never back down, fight until you’re killed or you’ve killed. Even if you feel as if you are about to die, you can die standing up. 

They told him he should be ready to sacrifice any member of his team at any moment in time. He told himself, he would never betray a member of his family. He knew if it came down to it, he would never hesitate to give himself for the safety of those on his team. It was drilled into his brain the moment he was able to think: If you die the mission is a failure. The leader should be willing to give the lives of his members for the sake of the mission. He was bred to be the perfect soldier, perfect leader, a perfect weapon. He grew up being told the future rested on his shoulders, and if he failed, the world was doomed to burn.

He hadn’t counted on falling in love with each and everyone on his team. He decided he’d let the world burn.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise of protecting everyone if he was dead. He knew he was coming down with something, it was obvious, and he didn’t miss the looks his family sent him when they thought he wasn’t looking. He knew it would’ve been a bad idea if he got caught on his trip for resources, especially since he had to bring the youngest two. Everyone was scattered and he couldn’t let two children alone, even for a night. He planned on getting in, finding what he can, then get out. 

From the moment he stepped into that building he knew something was going to happen. He could feel it in his gut. And when he felt the presence of two beings, _ superhuman beings, _he felt the dread settle in his stomach. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off superhuman beings, much less with two children in his care.

Taeyong knew he was screwed.

______________________ 

  


Xiumin, or Minseok as he is more commonly known, wanted to spend his Friday night eating a tv dinner with some silly drama playing on the tv. There was a new show coming out and he was very interested in seeing Kim Sae-Ron. The show was called Leverage, apparently, it was a remake of some American show. He didn’t care much for the details, just knew it was made out to be amazing. He was very excited when he sat down, a bowl of instant ramen in his hand, the tv paused at the beginning of the very first episode, his fingers itching to press a button. 

He had the remote in his hand, reclined back in his seat, and got comfortable with the bowl of ramen in his lap. He pressed play, set the remote aside, picked up his spook to bring a mouthful of ramen to his mouth. He watched with anticipation as the intro went by and the actress he was waiting for came on screen. He was about to stop himself from fanboying when he realized he was alone. He chose to keep his dignity for himself by only showing a smile and cheering gently. He watched intently, bringing more forkfuls of ramen to his mouth.

He thought he heard the door, but it was drowned out by the music blaring from the tv. He heard the knock again and reached out to grab the remote. His hands went faster as he heard a voice call out from behind the wooden contraption. He paused the show, set his ramen on the table, before rushing to open the door.

He stood with the door open minutes after his sudden company rushed in, wondering what exactly he just witnessed. He closed the door, frowning, and moved to where everyone else had gone. Which just so happened to be his room, which he recently just cleaned. Ah, he felt the irritation climb his neck. He knew his teammates and their lack of ability to stay somewhat tidy. His eyes land on Baekhyun and immediately he noticed something was off. He berated himself for not noticing quicker. He stared at the child in his teammate’s arms. Raising an eyebrow as a question he didn’t expect an answer to.

` “Sorry Minseok-Hyung.” Jongdae said, looking apologetic, but also like a kicked puppy. “We didn’t mean to intrude like this, your place was just the closest” He added, stepping out of the bedroom and meeting Minseok in the hallway. The elder of the two was beyond confused, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to see who else was there. He assumed it to be Junmyeon, since he’s heard the leader's voice, and if he remembers correctly. The night was Friday, so everyone who was on patrol should be there. Baekhyun, check, Jongdae, check, Junmyeon, check, Chanyeol?

“Hyung” Baekhyun’s voice called, causing the eldest to look that way. He raised an eyebrow at the coral haired boy, “Do you have anything to eat?” He asked, smiling at Minseok. The elder frowned, looking down at the child who hasn’t pulled his head fromBbaekhyun’s chest. The elder shook his head with a sigh.

“Let me see what I got.” 

“Thank you. Chanyeol went to the bathroom, said something about getting something on his clothes.” Baekhyun supplied as Minseok turned to head for his kitchen. He stopped and looked back at the only two he’s seen so far. 

“I am getting an explanation,” Minseok ordered, narrowing his eyes at the ones who intruded in his home. He pulled away, walking down the halls before taking a turn to enter the kitchen. Did he have food for children? How old was that child? He sighed before grabbing the snack he thought the small being could eat. He heard heavy footsteps that belonged to the nation's giant, and ignored them for the time being. He could tell by the uneasiness in the footsteps that Chanyeol felt out of his element. Minseok wasn’t sure if it was because of whatever happened tonight, or because the men so graciously showed up out of the blue at someone else's home.

Minseok turned around and froze, his eyes didn’t land on the giant first, to his surprise. No, because this member also had a child in his arms. The child was more open to figuring out what was going on than the other child he’s seen. The small creature was looking around with wide, round and wet eyes. The eldest of the men walked forward and the small one snapped his eyes on him. 

“Hey, there little guy.” MInseok found himself saying, setting down the snack he brought out onto the table. He offered a smile to the small boy, getting an attempt at one in return. “Are you hungry?”

Chanyeol set the child down, and the boy was reluctant to let go. Minseok could only watch with a warm smile, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Baekhyun had come out with the other child. He needed answers. The smallest boy reached out with hesitant hands, looking up at the men with questioning eyes. Minseok reached out, noticed the boy shrink, and picked up one of the smaller snacks. Opening the wrapping, setting it out for the child to take.

“His name is Jisung.” Chanyeol offered, and Minseok saw how tired the other man was. The giant had taken off the majority of his suit, his undershirt was kind of wet and he made a mental note to ask when they’re alone. He also had to ask where the man put his suit, he hopes the other had some decency to put it in the tub. Baekhyun had been trying to pull off his koala the moment he reached the table, but at the mentioned of the other boy’s name, the child immediately let go and turned around to find him. “That Chenle.”

“Okay. Cool.” Minseok replied, this was weird, this wasn’t how he expected to spend his Friday. His ramen was cold, and the TV went dark. He sighed before sitting down in one of the chairs, watching as the two children shared the snacks amongst themselves. He furrowed his eyebrows in worried curiosity as the young ones set certain things aside. He looked up at the two members of his team, his mouth forming a frown, his way of silently asking what the hell is going on.

“There was a light on that one house, you know _ that _house.” Baekhyun had started, also pulling a chair out and sitting down. “Chanyeol and Junmyeon Hyung went to check it out.”

“And you found two children that you just couldn’t leave.” Minseok supplied, it sounded like them. The righteous do-gooders of Seoul could never leave a person in need behind. Although it explained some, there were still a lot of questions. He didn’t think these children, nor his members could answer.

“Well, there were three.” Chanyeol said, “The other passed out and that's why Junmyeon Hyung is in your room.”

“Three?” Minseok stared at Chanyeol, the other two men in the room glanced at each other before a knock was heard once again at the entrance to his home. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for some explanation. He heard a soft ‘got it’ call out from near the door to his room. Jongdae ran by to answer the door, Minseok watched him until the door was pulled open. He watched another familiar figure walk into his haven. He furrowed his eyebrows at the recent addition to the ever-steady growing guests. Snapping his eyes to the men in the kitchen with him. “One of them is injured?” why didn’t you tell me?”

“He’s not injured.” Baekhyun was quick to correct, glancing down at the children. The two young children had looked up at Minseok in shock hearing their companion was hurt. The eldest gave an apologetic smile in return. “He sick.”

“Sick... And that required Yixing to go from l, what is that, across town to come here?” 

“He’s.. really sick,” Chanyeol said, keeping his eyes on the children. Minseok looked at Lay as the other walked past the kitchen, greeting them each with a smile or bow. Minseok nodded his greeting, watching until the younger disappeared behind the corner to his room. He laid his eyes back on Chanyeol, yet he said nothing.

  


__________________

Johnny felt dread. 

Taeyong had taken too long, everyone returned yet their leader was missing. The children that the young boy had to take with him were also gone, but Johnny thought that was a given. Taeil had suggested sending someone to look for them, but they’ve all agreed to never travel alone. With much debate, whining and arguing, a team of three was decided upon. Johnny, Doyoung, and Mark.

They went to the area Taeyong marked when they were dividing the areas. Looked in every building they thought their young leader may have taken. They haven’t found anything. No Chenle, no Jisung, no Taeyong. Johnny felt like pulling out his hair. Everyone was aware of how Taeyong had been feeling, but none of them did anything. Johnny had spent hours begging his best friend to sit out on this trip. Stay at camp with the kids. If only Johnny had tried harder.

“What if they were taken?” Mark asked, young eyes wide open, filled with fear. Johnny wrapped an arm around the child, rubbing his arm in what he hoped was reassurance.

“Tae’s too strong for that.” Johnny found himself saying, “He wouldn’t go down that easily.”

“I haven’t found anything,” Doyoung said, walking out the room he was looking through. He looked between the two other boys in the room, raising an eyebrow at Johnny in a silent question. The older shook his head, _ we’ll talk about this later. _Doyoung did get the hint. “I know it’s not something we want to ever assume, but we have to take it into consideration.”

“No, Tae wouldn’t let that happen. Especially if he had Chenle and Jisung with him” Johnny said, his lips forming into a frown and his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

“You and I both know Taeyong hasn’t been on his game for a while now,” Doyoung argued, narrowing his eyes. “I’m just saying it’s possible. I want to find him as badly as you, but if they got him. There’s nothing we can do.”

“That's not true! We wouldn’t leave them.” Johnny shot back, knowing he was speaking for everyone when he said that. They wouldn’t turn their backs on any member of their team. If one got caught, all of them would fight to get them back. They were family. This family won’t betray one another.

“Do you expect us to storm the facility? We’re kids!” Doyoung growled. Johnny felt Mark shrink beside him, and tried to calm his nerves. It wasn’t the time to fight now. He knew Doyoung was just upset, those three were as special to him as they were to the rest of them. Johnny knew if Doyoung meant what he was saying, he wouldn’t have fought so hard to come with on their search.

“We did it before,” Mark spoke up, to Johnny’s surprise. The youngest of three puffed his chest out, both of the older boys knew he wasn’t as confident as he sounded.

“That was different. We fought to get out, not to get in then back out.” Doyoung explained. Johnny could see some of the anger the other boy was feeling slowly seep out of his tense shoulders.

“But… we can’t just leave them..” Mark replied, the young boy’s eyes falling to the ground. His shoulders dropped, his voice was small, defeated. They’ve been searching for hours, and their friends were nowhere to be seen. The young boy was exhausted, they all were. Johnny felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his leader and his two babies in that place again. He knew if it came down to it, he would barge in there himself. Looking at the other older boy, Johnny could see the exact moment Doyoung’s anger fell through. The other male frowned, eyes dropped to the ground, features softened.

“It’ll be okay,” Johnny said, putting on his best pass as a smile. “We’ll find them.”

The youngest could feel it first, swinging his body around to face the door. Johnny and Doyoung followed shortly after. Johnny, doing what he needed, shoved the two boys behind him. Eyes hardened to a glare as they waited. Footsteps, badly hidden, echoed in his ears. The three boys lowered themselves, in case an escape was needed. Johnny watched with anticipation as the only exit soon became blocked by a familiar figure.

“Holy shit-” Johnny felt like he knew that voice. “Wait… Johnny?” 

Johnny felt his eyes widen, his teeth clenched, he knew this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's disappointing. 
> 
> I wanted to put myself on a schedule to see if that could help me. So like, every Friday. But this week was rough and I had a hard time getting out bed much less write. I'll try to write better for the next one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay. 
> 
> If you liked it, please subscribe for more! I'll try to write more, if people like it. Comment if you'd like, gimme kudos, anything you wanna do I'm down for. You can read it, don't like it, never wanna see it again, and that's okay with me. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
